03 Grudnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 I kudłate i łaciate - odc. 8; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Tropiciele zagadek - Zagadkowy łańcuch, odc. 14 (Chain of mysteries); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Fantaghiro - Zły Dżin odc.14 (The genie of Evil); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Cztery koła ratunkowe; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Mikołaj Kopernik. Słońce w centrum (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Copernicus - The Sun inthe Centre); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Tycho Brahe, Johannes Kepler. Orbity planet (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Tycho Brahe, Johannes Kepler - The Orbits of the Planets); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1393; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1781 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1913; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Złote Berło dla Krzysztofa Pendereckiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Londyńczycy II - odc. 12/16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4595 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4810); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4596 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4811); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1782 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1394; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1914; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Odważny lew, odc. 11 (Brave as a lion); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bali - Moja pierwsza rybka!, odc. 12 (My little fish!) kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Londyńczycy II - odc. 13/16 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Zagubieni, seria 5 - odc. 13 (Lost 5, ep. 13 Some Like It Hoth); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Umowa zobowiązuje (Ties That Bind) 85'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Terry Ingram; wyk.:Nicole de Boer, Brian Krause, Sonya Salomaa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Żona jeńca (Die Frau des Heimkehrers (The Wife of the Homecomer)) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Gabi Kubach; wyk.:Christine Neubauer, Timothy Peach, Martin Feifel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Ulica lemurów - Daleka kraina - odc. 17 (Foreign lands - odc. 17); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kropelka - przygody z wodą - odc 4/26 Kropelka Budowniczy (Raindrop - Water is Adventure ep. Raindrop the Builder); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 172 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Gilotyna - odc. 18; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Cogito - Polacy na Syberii - Nieprzewidywalna Kamczatka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Cogito - Na misyjnym szlaku - Dolanji czyli polskie serce w Tybecie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Cogito - Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 1 "Grób na wzgórzu" - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Cogito - Galapagos - 1/3 - Zrodzone z ognia (1/3 - Born of Fire 1/3) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 156 Dzikie konie (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Wild horses)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - (315) Bekłoszer; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Szansa na Sukces - Reni Jusis; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Janosik odc.3/13-W obcej skórze - txt.str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 10/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 51; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Sierociniec dla orangutanów - odc. 1 (Orangutan Diaries); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 349 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 54 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Whac - A - Mole - HOU - 308); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:40 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Same hity i jeden śmieszny skecz; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Trzeci Oficer - odc. 13 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Pamiętne lato - cz 1/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Pamiętne lato - cz 2/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Dr House - odc. 54 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Whac - A - Mole - HOU - 308); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Wieczór artystyczny - Reflektorem w mrok - Tadeusz Boy Żeleński; program artystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 06:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info 06:09,06:25,06:49,07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11,06:18,06:39,06:51,07:10, 07:17, 07:38; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15,06:45; STEREO 07.45 Narciarski weekend 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:22 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08.45 Aktualności 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:14 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16.45 Pogoda 16.50 Kronika uniwersytetu śląskiego 17.00 Raport z akcji 17.30 Aktualności 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności - gorący temat 18.10 Sport 18.25 Pogoda 18.30 Uwaga weekend 19.25 TV Katowice zaprasza 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Pogoda 22.05 Sport 22:15 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:38 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 22:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:46 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:07 Ludobójstwo: Dzień sądu (The Reckoning. The Battle for the International Criminal Court); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:56 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:36 Pogoda Info 02:38 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:43 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:55 Cyber Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:07 Biznes Poradnik; STEREO 04:19 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 04:30 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 04:52 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (42) - serial przygodowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (77, 78) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (100, 101) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (141) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie (1365) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (266) - serial komediowy 13.00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (43) - serial przygodowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1001) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Boston Public (3) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (142) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Świat według Kiepskich (79, 80) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1002) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1366) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 5 (101) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Wybraniec śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 22.00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23.00 Gotowe na wszystko 5 (106, 107) - serial obyczajowy 01.00 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 02.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Brzydula (221) - serial komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1196) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Salon gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk (8) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Brzydula (222) - serial komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1197) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Człowiek Demolka - film sensacyjny, USA 1993 23.50 Fringe: Na granicy światów (13) - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01.15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.35 Nocne granie - teleturniej interaktywny 02.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:25 Dekoratornia - odc. 212, magazyn poradnikowy 5:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Zbuntowani - odc. 2, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 133, Meksyk 2008 10:25 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 7, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:55 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 3, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - odc. 210 17:55 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 8, Meksyk 2009 18:55 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 134, Meksyk 2008 19:55 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:55 Piłka nożna - Liga Europejska - mecz: as roma - fc basel 23:00 Magazyn Ligi Europejskiej - magazyn piłkarski 23:35 Wściekłe psy - film sensacyjny, USA 1992 1:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 Madonna - Wild Angel - koncert 4:20 Corinne Bailey Rae - Live in London - koncert 5:25 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Stacja Porankowo 8.00 Burza uczuć (381) 9.00 Telemarket (69) 9.30 Zdrada i miłość (68) 10.30 Twarz Analii (68) 11.30 Miłosny nokaut (68) 12.30 Ból za kulisami sławy (14) 13.00 Telemarket 13.30 Burza uczuć (382) 14.30 Zdrada i miłość (69) 15.30 Twarz Analii (69) 16.30 Miłosny nokaut (69) 17.30 Ale numer! 18.00 W.I.T.C.H. - czarodziejki (43) 18.30 Był sobie kosmos (14) 19.00 Flinstonowie (126) 19.30 Wielkie przeprowadzki (2) 20.30 Szok wideo 21.30 Ale numer! (23) 22.00 Dyżur (1) 22.30 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe (3) 23.30 Szpital - nagłe przypadki (11) 0.30 Goło i wesoło (19) 1.00 Nocne I-granie 3.00 Programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Budzik - Lubimy piosenki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Tam i z powrotem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Zawód: reżyser - Bracia Quay; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 W rajskim ogrodzie - Fiordy i fieldy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1388; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1766; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Łączy nas Polska - Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 153; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Laboratorium XXI wieku - WYPRAWA W KOSMOS odc. 35; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Śpiewając jak aniołowie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Kiełbasa lisiecka Staszka Mądrego (4); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Lubimy piosenki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - O KOTKU, KTÓRY MERDAŁ OGONEM; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Zawód: reżyser - Bracia Quay; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Fiordy i fieldy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1388; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.2 - Zielona hałda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1766; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Pitbull - odc. 14; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Zapomniana muzyka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - Fiordy i fieldy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1388; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wśród górników - odc.2 - Zielona hałda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1766; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Pitbull - odc. 14; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zapomniana muzyka; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Notacje - Agnieszka Bojanowska. Ostatni pokój; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.45 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.00 Silesia Informacje 10.20 Telezakupy 10.50 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 11.20 Telezakupy 11.55 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 12.15 Telezakupy 12.45 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 13.05 Koncert życzeń 13.30 Podróż za jeden bilet 14.00 Radio w TVS - strefa muzyki i faktów 16.15 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 16.30 Informator miejski 16.40 Turyści 17.10 Szlagrowe życie 17.45 Silesia Informacje flesz 17.50 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 18.05 Silesia Informacje 18.30 Góromania 19.00 Usterka 19.30 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Biuro Rutkowski 20.55 Maraton uśmiechu 21.30 Silesia Informacje 21.55 Premiera 22.15 Dyżur - radio w TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Turyści 01.10 Premiera 01.20 Biuro Rutkowski 01.45 Silesia Informacje 02.10 Szlagrowe życie 02.50 Usterka 03.15 Propozycje do listy śląskich szlagierów 03.45 Maraton uśmiechu 04.45 Silesia Informacje 05.15 Góromania 05.55 Informator miejski 06.00 Podróż za jeden bilet Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2009 roku